1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to systems for converting heat into a usable form of energy designed to utilize at least two separate heat sources simultaneously.
Embodiments of the present invention relates to systems for converting heat into a usable form of energy designed to utilize at least two separate heat sources simultaneously, where one heat source stream has a higher initial temperature and a second heat source stream has a lower initial temperature, which is transferred to and a multi-component working fluid from which thermal energy is extracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although many power generation systems and methodologies have been developed for the conversion of a portion of the energy in heat of heat source stream into usable forms of energy, there is still a need in the art for new systems, especially systems that are capable of utilizing at least two separate heat source stream simultaneously.